Virutas de nieve
by ShadowLights
Summary: Esa fue la primera vez que Taichi vio a alguien importante para él romperse en un llanto incontrolable frente a sus ojos.


**Nota de Autora:** Sigo publicando cosas que tenía guardadas, incluyendo esto que escribí como self-indulgement al ser una **rareship**.

* * *

 **Virtuas de nieve**

* * *

—¿Sora? ¿Acaso hoy día no tiene clases de Ikebana?

Taichi se encontraba por su cuenta en la clase, observando a Meiko luego de responderle. La chica de cabello azabache había ido a buscarla dado a que le había prometido entregarle unas copias del día anterior. No obstante, pareció no recordar que ese día no se encontraría en la limpieza de la clase gracias al recordatorio de Taichi. Todos los demás alumnos habían fugado, él deseando hacerlo pero incapaz al no ser de los chicos que huyen de las responsabilidades. Cargando una bufanda a cuadros, y su uniforme de invierno, Meiko lucía desilusionada por los hechos.

Por su lado, Taichi andaba con un pequeño recogedor de basura en la mano izquierda mientras la campana del fin de clases hacía ecos en el atardecer invernal.

—Ah. Sí… Verdad—fue la única réplica que ella dio, sus lentes nublándose por la calefacción—. Tienes razón.

—Sí…—Taichi se encontraba confundido por la actitud de Meiko, tanto así que dejó la escoba y el rastrillo a un lado sumamente confundido por la pregunta—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Prometí entregarle unas copias—fue todo lo que salió de sus labios—. Taichi-san, ¿por qué estás limpiando por tu cuenta? Todos los demás ya se fueron del aula.

—Ah… las virutas de los borradores en el suelo estaban incomodándome. Los demás solo hicieron un _por aquí pasó_ al barrer y no pude contenerme al ver todavía algo de suciedad.

—Mejor hubiera sido hacer que no se vayan y que terminaran de limpiarlo ellos al hacerlo tan mal—Meiko mira hacia el lado contrario y comenzó a reír, haciéndole saber a Taichi que no era nada más que una broma.

 _Pareciera como si un gran peso que Mochizuki cargaba ha sido liberado de sus hombros. La veo más sonriente que hace unos días atrás._

Taichi se dejó cautivar por la sonrisa de la niña, quien había dejado su tristeza de lado. Nadie sabía el por qué andaba cabizbaja durante varias semanas, provocando confusión en el grupo menos en Mimi. Acudiendo hacia ella días atrás al Taichi recién tomar noción de la depresión de Meiko, lo único que la muchacha de cabello castaño dio como explicación fue lo siguiente, luego de que Taichi preguntara imprudentemente si el súbito cambio de tristeza a alegría se trataba a que Meiko había encontrado novio.

« _¿Meimei? ¿Con novio? No, no, es todo lo contrario. You're so naive, Taichi._ »

El moreno recordaba vívidamente como Mimi reía, sacudiendo la palma de su mano en negación.

 _Eso fue lo que ella dijo pero…_

—¿Mm?—Meiko ladeó el rostro, al no comprender por qué Taichi la inspeccionaba tanto.

 _Las mujeres son realmente un gran misterio. ¿Acaso hay algún opuesto a conseguir un novio?_

Y los cálculos de Taichi Yagami fueron los siguientes:

 _Mochizuki -_ » _Se encuentra más alegre ≠ tener un novio._

 _Mochizuki -_ » _Se encuentra más viva que antes = no tiene un novio._

 _Si representamos lo opuesto a tener o conseguir un novio utilizando los últimos meses entre Setiembre y Octubre, remplazando esa variable como X…_

Pero su cabeza comenzó a echar humo.

 _¡No estoy hecho para esto! ¿Quizás Koushiro ya lo hubiera descifrado?_

—Taichi-san, tienes que mantener las ventanas abiertas cuando estás haciendo limpieza—sin percatarse Meiko había pasado a su lado y abierto el pestillo, dejando ingresar el frío viento del invierno al salón de clases.

—Ah, lo había olvidado. Gracias—viró hacia ella, observándola con detenimiento—. Sora siempre la abre por mí cuando hay estas cosas entonces… Simplemente me olvidé.

Meiko ofuscó las palabras de Taichi como el simple cantar del viento. Tras abrir las ventanas y sentir la frialdad recorrer su cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer las figuras que caminaban por la acera. Sabía que era improbable verlos ahí. Pero, cuando el corazón se encuentra afligido por más que uno crea que ha sanado, las cosas siempre se dan para causar más dolor aunque uno piense que ha logrado superarlo y dejarlo atrás.

Hikari y Takeru caminaban lado a lado bajo los marchitos árboles, conversando sobre algo que Meiko no llegó a escuchar. La hermana menor de Taichi lucía estarle ofreciendo algo caliente de beber, mientras que el rubio llevaba la bicicleta de su acompañante. Risas entraban a los oídos de Meiko y deseaba silenciar su mundo. Aun así, la voz de Taichi se hizo paso a ella.

—Hey… um, ¿te ha sucedido algo hace poco?

Pero Meiko seguía auto lastimándose al ver a ambas figuras alcanzar la felicidad que ella deseaba, junto a _esa_ persona.

—Te ves más alegre que antes aunque, tampoco es que haya pasado algo súper bueno para que haya un cambio tan… ¿súbito? Quiero decir, si ha pasado nada también está bien pero…

Meiko se mordió el labio con la cercanía de Hikari y Takeru. Cada vez que su distancia se reducía, sus dientes presionaban con más fuerza.

—Ya no estás tan triste como hace unos meses. O será que tal vez estoy sobre pensándolo demasiado. Si es así, um, me disculpo.

La chica no contestó, todavía perdida en la escena que se desencadenaba frente a sus ojos: Hikari le había dado la mano a Takeru.

—¿Mochizuki?

—¿Mmn?—perdida sin saber qué había estado diciendo Taichi, da media vuelta, el atardecer formando una sombra tras su espalda. Sacudiendo el rostro para retornar a la normalidad, emprende su camino hacia la salida del aula—. Ah, ya me voy a casa al Sora-san no estar aquí. Lamento no poder quedarme a ayudarte con la limpieza.

—No hay problema…

Pero fue ahí cuando Taichi se percató de la sombra que se iba formando, el dolor en sus ojos y el nudo en la garganta. Sin controlarse, sostiene la muñeca de ella, llamándola por su nombre.

—¡Meiko!

La muchacha se alejó bruscamente del agarre, solo para que Taichi se preocupara todavía más e intentase estar cara a cara con ella y comprender qué le estaba sucediendo.

—Mochizu…

Fue incapaz de terminar su llamado. Al tenerla frente a sus ojos, asimiló todo el dolor que había embotellado por meses. Podía estar más alegre, eso era certero pero, el dolor suele regresar uno quiera o no. Sin ignorar el hecho que, Taichi, observó terror en los irises de Meiko. Ella solo deseaba huir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Que había sido un error ingresar por dar unas absurdas copias. Que pudo haber esperado hasta mañana para hacerlo y así evitar ver una escena que le afligía su adolorido corazón.

—Algo… Algo sucedió… ¿no es así?—Taichi la tocó del hombro, para luego posar su mano en el codo de ella y acariciarlo para así tranquilizarla. Al igual que a una indefensa niña.

—…No realmente—respondió Meiko apagada.

Sin embargo, en segundos, una sonrisa brilló en su rostro, dejando la oscuridad por detrás y solo trayendo luz a su pequeño mundo, por más que las palabras que vinieron a continuación fuesen todo lo contrario ante Taichi.

—Tan solo fui rechazada antes de confesarme.

Taichi se quedó en silencio.

—Eso es todo—Meiko bajó su mirada, sus lentes camuflando sus emociones al igual que su cerquillo.

—Pues esa persona es un completo tarado—dijo Taichi sin una pizca de remordimiento.

—¿Eh…?

—¿Qué clase de chico te rechazaría? Ese bueno para nada de seguro que va a arrepentirse por siempre… ¿cierto?

Cuando Taichi abrió sus ojos, los de Meiko se llenaban de lágrimas. Mordiéndose los labios y aguantando un grito de dolor, se dejó vencer en el concreto. Sus rodillas cedieron y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, un llanto silencioso que aguantó por meses. Meses de ocultarse y mentirse a sí misma sobre lo que sentía. Era confuso. Era diferente. Era mal visto. Es por eso que incluso las palabras de Taichi la afectaron más de la cuenta.

—M…Mochi… Mochizuki…

Esa fue la primera vez que Taichi vio a alguien importante para él romperse en un llanto incontrolable frente a sus ojos.

Y, tras ver tras la ventana, comprendió. Comprendió la aflicción de Meiko.

 _Takeru… Debe de ser difícil porque, no es culpa de nadie el que las cosas hayan salido de esta forma._

Pero Taichi estaba errado.

Meiko lloraba por el amor no correspondido hacia Hikari Yagami.

Un amor que Meiko no podía olvidar, y tampoco dejar de relacionar, con la nevada que inició al compás de sus propias lágrimas de agonía, el primer copo siendo la última que cayó de sus ojos mezclándose con las virutas que yacían a su alrededor como la misma nieve del exterior.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me gusta el MeiHika y al no haber mucho contenido me subí al tren del deber hacer que sean apreciadas. _Fight me_.


End file.
